


Spice It Up

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [88]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Boredom, Consensual, Drabble, F/M, Groping, In Public, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Juné and Ikki are bored at a wedding. Juné takes the initiative to spice things up a little, and gropes Ikki under the table.





	Spice It Up

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.

Ikki is watching, slightly bored and kind of contemplating ditching out, as Saori continues her Best Man speech, and everyone continues looking polite and attentive. He doesn’t even like Julian Solo, or his new husband, Sorrento. He’s really only here because Saori had said it was mandatory attendance, Shun had given him the Look, and Juné… had looked excited. Weddings are apparently supposed to be fun. All Ikki’s been is bored, though Juné is actually very beautiful in her rose pink dress, to which his tuxedo is unfortunately coordinated, leaving him in black and pink. Unfortunately, he’s not allowed to just stare at his girlfriend the whole time.

He sighs quietly, leaning back slightly and putting his arm around Juné’s shoulders. Juné slants him a knowing glance, and squeezes his thigh under the table in reassurance.

And then her hand travels higher. Ikki shoots her a subtle, slightly confused, surprised look when she cups him through his pants. She, however, looks as though butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth, angelic in her innocence.

“Are you serious? Here? Now?” Ikki murmurs under his breath, angled just so to make it seem like he’s just murmuring a sweet nothing in her ear. Juné giggles softly and gives him a completely unhelpful, dewy-eyed look.

Ikki isn’t sure what to do as she gently massages him through his tuxedo trousers. He bites the inside of his cheek, keeping his face the same bored mask.

She keeps going. Ikki finds himself growing aroused despite himself, and finally, He sets a hand on hers and purposefully moves it back to his thigh. Juné acquiesces gracefully, and Ikki manages to get his budding erection to go down by intently focusing on the rest of the very delicately worded, boringly political speech that Athena’s vessel is giving on behalf of Poseidon’s vessel.

His mind lingers on Juné’s hand for the rest of the evening. Finally, after he’s sought out Shun and ensured that this is, in fact, an okay time to leave, if early, he snags Juné’s hand and tugs her out into the impeccably manicured gardens.

Juné giggles wickedly, and he pins her against the trunk of a very large tree.

“What was that, you minx,” Ikki breathes, and Juné leans up, kissing him.

“I wanted to see how far you’d let me go. It was a very boring speech,” Juné says with a pout he doesn’t trust as far as he can throw it. Ikki can’t actually argue her point, though.

“You’re such trouble,” he grouses, and kisses her thoroughly, ruining her lipstick. When he pulls back she grins up at him, breathless.

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” She tells him confidently.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
